


I Am Her Toy

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, D/s, F/F, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Narcissa knows her play as Bellatrix’s plaything, and what a wonderful place it is.(Major incest warning)





	I Am Her Toy

"You belong to me now. You are a thing; a toy, whose sole purpose is to bring me pleasure. Say it; you are my toy."

"I...I am...y-your...toy."

The words still rung in Narcissa’s ears, almost drowning out the sounds coming from the darkness: The crack of the whip against bare flesh; the gasps, moans and cries from a woman's throat; the derogatory words and pleasured sighs from her mistress.

Mistress. She said it over and over in her mind. "I am your toy." I am her toy.

Even now, she couldn't fully appreciate what that meant. She knew she'd been given no more than a taste; seen only a sample of what was to come. Pain. Pleasure. 

And what twisted pleasure it was. The whip cracked hard; the girl cried louder and her mistress sang out in ecstasy pushing images into her mind of how she looked, the image was of her on her knees, straddling some large, humming device, quivering as she fought to stay as still as possible, while a series of powerful orgasms churned inside her. A ball-gag filled her mouth, holding in place a chain, linking the clamps that pulled cruelly on her nipples. Her mistress explained that the rope wrapped around her neck held her wrists high up her back, and her hair was tied to a metal hook, wired to shock her arse if she leaned forward to relieve to pressure on her nipples.

And so she fought to stay still; the slightest movement forwards or back increasing her torture.

Sadistically, Bellatrix found herself longing to see the woman cum; to see how she would cope with her body's involuntary quivering. The very thought almost sent her herself over the edge.

Then it happened. Narcissa’s breathing came short and sharp; the rapid rise and fall of her chest undoubtedly causing agony to her nipples. The muscles in her lean legs and stomach tightened and a strong shudder ran up through her entire body. She automatically bent forward before she could stop herself, and she immediately threw her head back with a muffled scream as the anal-hook did its job. Pulling hard on her nipples, the scream was cut short with a gasp of pain and she bent forward again, and again her arse paid the price.

Almost, but not quite, as the heavy mix of pleasure and pain held Narcissa at her orgasmic high, not allowing her to come down, however hard she tried to control herself. Her body writhed in her bonds, quivering with pleasure and twitching with pain. Tears streamed down her face and mixed with the sweat pouring from her skin.

“You look beautiful," said her mistress, reaching over to loosen the gag.

Narcissa was still shivering; moaning; cumming; but managed a relieved sigh as the gag was allowed to hang loose around her neck, lessening - if not removing - the pressure on her nipples. She stretched back and let out a long, deep groan as her orgasm was finally allowed to dissipate. Then she knelt, breathing hard and shaking in the aftermath. Occasionally she'd twitch and shudder as the vibration persisted between her thighs, but she was smiling now.

"You belong to me.” Bellatrix whispered in her ear, "You are a thing; a toy, whose sole purpose is to bring me pleasure. Say it; you are my toy."

Narcissa gasped and sucked in the room's musky air. "I...I am...y-your...toy," she stammered.

"You would like to cum again, pet?” 

"Y-yes...mistress!"

She couldn't see her mistress's face, but she knew she was smiling. "Then cum for me."

Her mistress pushed herself upright and took hold of Narcissa’s hip with one hand and flicked her wand with the other, banishing the cruel toys save for one, a metal dildo she knew Narcissa favoured. Pushing the blonde down onto her back and brutally thrusting the toy inside her still fluttering pussy. She drew the dildo back all the way to the head, then buried to the hilt. Narcissa’s vision blurred, her ears rang and all the air was forced out of her with that single thrust.

Then came another.

And another.

The grip tightened. Her mistress screamed with joy. The pace quickened. The relentless vibration felt like it was shaking her whole body apart.

Then, suddenly, it was as if time had stopped. Narcissa found herself alone. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. Her whole body was numb.

Then, just as suddenly, every nerve-ending came alive. An explosion of light; of sound. A tidal wave crashed through her body and she was sure she'd burst. It could've last an hour, or it could've lasted a second...

All Narcissa knew was, when she regained consciousness, she was on her back, blindfolded, bound to the four corners of the bed, listening to Bellatrix purr in her ear what a good girl she was. 

I am her toy...


End file.
